De las películas de Disney y los clichés
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Él no entendía por qué estaba tan metida en estas películas, todas terminan de la misma manera "…y vivieron felices para siempre". Qué molesto. AU. SasuSaku. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Título**: De las películas de Disney y los clichés

**Resumen**: Él no entendía por qué estaba tan metida en estas películas, todas terminan de la misma manera _"…y vivieron felices para siempre"_. Qué molesto.

**Personajes: **Sasuke, Sakura. _SasuSaku._

**Nota de la autor**: Sinceramente, me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto y ustedes probablemente no lo encontraran tan divertido como lo hice, pero no importa, sigo pensando que me gustó. Y secretamente creo que así es como Sasuke sería al ver películas ¡como estas! Sí, AU de nuevo porque... ¿Por qué no? ¡Disfruten!

**Discleimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la trama tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a **echoingsouls**, la pueden buscar en Google. Traducido con su autorización.

**Nota de la traductora: **No tengo nada más que agregar, simplemente disfruten tanto como la autora disfrutó el hacerlo.

* * *

—Tú sabes, yo no sé, ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás viendo esta porquería.

Hoy era viernes y al igual que todos los viernes, Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran en su viejo sofá mientras veían una película. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en la parte superior de su regazo, al igual que cualquier otro viernes. Sin embargo, la diferencia de hoy fue que la película que estaban viendo no era su elección, no, fue la de la semana pasada, una película llena de acción y sangre, cosas de hombres, pero no hoy.

Hoy estaban viendo una película de elección de Sakura, normalmente ella escogería una comedia romántica, algo alegre y muy Sakura. Estaba preparado para todo, de verdad que lo había hecho, pero luego, ella entró por la puerta sosteniendo las películas que iban a ver y para su total shock -y temor- estaban todas las películas de Disney.

Y no, no cualquier tipo de películas de Disney, eran todas las películas de las princesas. Esas películas con los besos cliché y el enamoramiento y todo tan malditamente predecible y Sasuke odiaba eso.

—Sasuke, cállate —su novia apretó los dientes—, Ariel está cantando.

Con un suspiro, él mira con disgusto como la sirena pelirroja -como si pudiesen existir- habla de enamorarse de un príncipe, un príncipe humano.

—… — "_Wow, tan dramático, wow"_ él sarcásticamente pensó _"una gran película de este tipo, sí"_.

Normalmente él hubiera estado en contra de esto, él habría dado a Sakura una mirada que sólo gritaría rebelión y ella hubiera escogido una película diferente sólo para poder quedarse con él, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy es el día antes de su cumpleaños por lo que si quiere, no sé, tener un buen regalo de cumpleaños, esta vez debería escuchar y hacer lo que le dice.

Viendo esta película ahora, no puede dejar de resoplar y se pregunta qué demonios estaba pensando, dándole a ella un poder como ese.

—Usted sabe, en la historia ella moriría —comenta él.

—Sasuke- kun, esto es Disney —le dice.

—… —. Él suspira— sí, pero son como una capa de azúcar, ella se transforma en espuma, hay un final feliz para ella.

—Estás arruinando esto —le gruñe—, simplemente mira, disfruta de mis elecciones.

—Me gustaría estar un poco más animado con esto, podría si solo las historias siguen la verdad — Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—Mira, mira, es el príncipe ¿puedes callarte ahora? —le dice con entusiasmo.

—Sakura…

Y antes de que pueda decir algo más, ella le mete un puñado de palomitas de maíz en la boca. Él come las palomitas de maíz, algunos trozos cayendo sobre el cabello de la chica, pero se asegura de tirar la basura para que no se enoje más tarde.

* * *

Él vuelve su atención a la historia de amor cliché pasando delante de él, y sus ojos se estrechan hacia el príncipe en la pantalla, el nervio de algunos chicos.

—Estoy sorprendido de que el "tigre" no se ha tragado su conjunto.

—… —Sakura vuelve la cabeza y lo mira— él es amoroso, ¿de acuerdo?

Él había esperado que el haber terminado con esa pequeña sirena pelirroja significara que ella convertiría en espuma, pero no, sólo ella se convierte en espuma al final de la película, ella tiene un final feliz. Sasuke casi había asegurado lo increíblemente repugnante que le era eso.

Disney, obviamente, no hizo más que llenar todo de azúcar y mentiras.

Ahora estaban en su segunda película, una película sobre un tipo que se enamora de una princesa, resulta que los pobres se encuentran con el chico y él va a buscarla. Aún así la misma historia de amor cliché de que él está seguro va a terminar en un _felices para siempre_.

—… — "_Sí"._

—Sabes Sakura, en el mundo real se convertiría en su comida —el azabache sonríe—, de un solo bocado en realidad.

—Shh… —ella intenta silenciarlo.

—Quiero decir, lo veo, él es grande y ella es una pequeñez — le dice con voz cansina—, un bocado y ella sería comida para gatos.

—Sasuke-kun —ella le respondió en un tono de advertencia.

—Hmp —la ignoró con típico monosílabo—, así que ¿él asesinó a un dragón por ella? Qué romántico.

— ¿Tú no matarías un dragón por mí? —le pregunta ella con mala cara, mirando hacia él.

—Los dragones no existen —le contesta con simpleza.

— ¡Lo hacen allí! —Ella frunce el ceño—, ¿así que no lo harías?

—… —Sasuke suspira, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella— Yo no tendría que…

—Que… —le presionó ella.

—Eres bastante intimidante por tu cuenta.

Ella le da fuertemente con el codo, mostrándole que su respuesta está claramente errónea.

Estúpido Disney.

* * *

—Así que este príncipe azul —dice con voz cansina— ¿no hizo nada para conquistar a la chica?

—Sasuke —en definitiva Sakura se estaba obstinando.

— No, no puedes defender, que, literalmente, no hizo nada para encontrarla —Sasuke le argumenta, pensando en que tiene toda la razón.

—Él es el príncipe encantador ¡así que está bien!

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura —ninguno está dispuesto a ceder. Sasuke, claramente detesta ver estas películas por ser tan clichés y Sakura las ama por el simple hecho de ser clichés, era obvio que chocarían, aunque lo están haciendo con más frecuencia de la esperada.

—Estás arruinando Disney, idiota — y ella no sería la primera en ceder.

— ¿Soy yo, Sakura? —. Él sonríe—, parece que Disney hace todo por sí mismo —él tampoco cedería con facilidad.

—Eres tan molesto, Sasuke- kun —ella se burla de él.

—Tsk, no tan molesto como Disney.

—Argh —en definitiva él era imposible y solo por ese gesto de ella, él sonrió.

* * *

Sasuke mira con diversión en sus ojos, como la chica besa a la moribunda... ¿bestia? O lo que sea, y no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué Disney tiene tanto dinero para este tipo de cosas, Sakura ha puesto cuatro -siendo cinco- películas ya y son todos iguales de alguna manera.

Y esta se pone mejor, una hermosa chica se enamora de una bestia fea. No es algo que, por lo general, se vea todos los días, él sonríe con sorna.

—Así que ¿realmente se enamoró de él?

—Sí —respondió ella neutralmente.

— ¿Le dio un beso?

—Uh, sí, estabas viendo ¿no? —por un momento Sakura pensó que él ya estaba comenzando a detestar menos esas películas y la dejaría verlas en paz.

— ¿Una chica bonita? —que equivocada estaba Sakura.

—Sí.

— ¿Con una bestia fea?

—Sasuke-kun —de alguna forma, poco natural, su novio la estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo es eso posible? —él bosteza.

—Estoy saliendo contigo ¿no es así? —. No era malo cobrárselas un poco.

Él cierra su boca y sus ojos se ciernan sobre la chica de cabellos rosa, eso no le pareció gracioso.

* * *

Están en su sexta película y él no está seguro de cuánto más podrá aguantar su dolor.

Sakura se ha movido de donde estaba sentada y ahora está tirada en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo mientras ella mira con ojos excitados como la chica -que no sabe que ella es una princesa- mira al hombre -que es un ladrón- alrededor.

En serio, ¿cómo puede alguien estar bien con estas cosas? Él ha estado observando todo el día y es total y absolutamente molesto para él.

—Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor, cállate, —ella se queja—para alguien que normalmente no dice ni una palabra…hoy estas demasiado hablador.

—Hmp.

—Es muy molesto, aún cuando lo dices con suavidad.

— ¿Lo es?

—Sí.

— Acabo de tener una duda — ella suspira, tal vez él ya estaba cediendo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Busqué en Google y encontré esto, hay historias de Rapunzel que hacían juego con esto.

—Sasuke-kun, detente.

—Sólo estoy diciendo, si vamos a estar en estas por lo menos hay que cubrir las pistas —suspira.

—Sabes, si haces silencio por unos diez minutos todo estaría bien.

—Lo haríamos.

—Sasuke- kun.

—Está bien.

— Bueno

—… —. El silencio tiene una duración de cinco minutos antes de que él dejara escapar un suspiro de exasperación— Maldita sea.

* * *

No está seguro de lo mucho que podrá soportar de esto.

Él ha tenido suficiente, han estado viendo estas películas durante todo el día. Todos ellos terminan con una nota feliz, no importa cuál sea la circunstancia, todos lo están volviendo loco con el final feliz, la idea lo enferma.

Sakura canta con alegría _todas_ las canciones, que todo está bien cuando en verdad no es así. ¿No es consciente? Están alimentando sus mentiras porque no existen todos esos príncipes, todos están formados por hombres, porque en la vida real nadie se paraba frente a un dragón para salvar a la chica, nadie se atrevería a meterse con la magia negra, ni uno podría oponerse a un pulpo del mal –o lo que sea esa cosa de mirada temible- nadie.

Y sin embargo, ella canta y se ve tan eufórica. Él suspira, acariciando su cabello con cariño, su pobre y poco inocente Sakura.

"_¿Sabes qué es raro? "_

Ellos…

_"¿Qué?"_

No puede…

"_Completos están mis…"_

Ser…

_"¡Sándwiches!"_

Tan grave…

_"¡Eso es lo que iba a decir!"_

Él lo mira, ese idiota no iba a decir eso, que es un idiota, un maldito idiota. Y esa chica, ¿qué demonios está pensando ella, se enamora de un hombre que acaba de conocer? Eso lo ha obligado pensar en un final para ella en un mal lugar, ella va a morir o algo por darle ese tipo de confianza a un extraño como ese.

Se asoma hacia abajo, Sakura que está mirando a la pantalla con la felicidad que sólo gotea de los ojos verdes de ella. Sakura realmente es ajena a los peligros que la chica que canta en la película está provocándose a sí misma por enamorarse de un extraño.

"_¡La puerta es el amor!..."_

— ¿Es en serio? —dice él estupefacto, ¿podían ser más idiotas?

_"¡La vida puede ser mucho más!"_

— ¿Puede realmente?

_"¡Por ti!..."_

—No.

"_¡Por ti…!"_

—No.

"_¡Por ti…!"_

—No.

"_¡Por ti…!"_

—No.

Sakura se ríe en su regazo y él frunce el ceño, por lo que encuentra a su dolor divertido ¿verdad?

"_¿Puedo decir algo loco? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? "_

Sasuke abre la boca, este hombre, quien quiera que sea, es el epítome de la estupidez.

"_¿Puedo decir algo más loco? "_

Ella no se atrevería...

_"¡Sí!"_

Y se atrevió.

— ¿Están bromeando para volverme loco? —. Él lanza sus manos en alto— se han conocido hace unos minutos ¡solo unos minutos!

—Sasuke, nunca había pensado que me gustaría decirte esto, pero... por favor —ella se ríe—, cállate.

—Sakura — él sonríe.

— ¿Qué?

—Tres besos si el individuo termina siendo un idiota —apostó con seguridad.

—… —. Ella levanta la vista con una ceja arqueada, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— bien.

—Hmp.

* * *

La película termina y Sakura está enojada por la facilidad con que se dejó engañar por el hombre desde el principio, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Hands (manos)? ¿Hams? ... oh no, era Hans.

Fue divertido ver la expresión de su cara cuando el tipo había apuñalado por la espalda a la chica de la cual tenía que estar enamorado. Parecía como si todas sus esperanzas y sueños habían sido aplastados en ese instante.

Pero le debe una al tipo ya que sin él, nunca habría conseguido una recompensa tan bien.

—Sakura.

— ¿Qué? —gruñe su novia, no le gustó esa película.

—Requiero el pago.

Sus ojos jade se estrechan al sentarse, mientras él sonríe envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y llevándola a su regazo. Ella lo mira con los brazos cruzados y un mohín de enojo en sus labios.

—Hmp —Sasuke sonríe— ¿algo loco?

—Me estas molestando — ella frunce el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante—, pero supongo que te debo tres besos.

Cuando sus labios caen sobre los él, no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se abre paso en los labios y como se había prometido con anterioridad, ella le da tres besos, cada uno mejor que el primero. Cuando se aparta, ella coloca su frente contra la suya y él sonríe.

—Hmp ¿fue mejor que Disney? —. Él mira como ella sonríe alegremente.

—Mucho mejor.

Sonríe, atrayéndola para otro beso, ella todavía puede ser una sabia con eso de las princesas y los príncipes, pero al menos hay una cosa con la que está de acuerdo con él.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: ¡**Gracias por leer!

**Nota de la Traductora: **Espero le haya gustado, las películas que aparecieron son: La Sirenita, La Bella Durmiente, La Bella y la Bestia, Enredados y la más reciente entrega, Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada. Tuve que cambiar unas cuantas cosas como las frases de la canción, en ingles son unas y en español otras. Es mi primera traducción, sean sinceros en los comentarios pero sobre todo agradézcanle a **echoingsouls**, por escribir la historia y dejarme traducirla.

En particular me gustó esta idea, Disney es un especialista en clichés pero me agrada bastante Frozen por romper con varios de esos esquemas, supongo que a Sasuke también le agradó esa película al final xD.

Dedicado a mi amiga **Shir-chan**, que siempre me dice que publique un SasuSaku. Espero les guste, nos leemos.


End file.
